The skin is the largest organ of the integumentary system in humans. The skin covers the entire body and has a surface area of approximately 2 m2 with a thickness ranging from 0.5 mm to 4 mm or more. The skin is involved with many functions, such as providing a protective barrier from the external environment (e.g., defending against microbial infection, inhibiting the entry of chemicals and toxins, preventing dehydration, etc.), regulating body temperature and producing vitamin D. The skin is also the most exposed organ and is subject to several physical and environmental stressors.
Up to 8.4 million people in USA or approximately 3.1% of the population suffer from, and manage, dry skin. The U.S. skin care market is estimated to reach $11 Billion in 2018. Many people suffer from dry, cracked skin (corneum) surrounding their nails due to cold, and dry weather and biting of their nails. Along with biting of their nails, people bite the skin surrounding their nails. Such biting can lead to painful rips and tears that have the potential to become infected. In dry winter weather, people tend to form cracked finger tips which can be quite painful.
Topical skin treatments exist in many forms, such as ointments, gels, creams, lotions, solutions, suspensions, foams and shampoos. The most commonly used topical compositions are semisolid dosage forms that include ointments, creams, lotions, and gels. However, prior art topical compositions suffer from drawbacks including ineffectiveness and side effects.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a more effective topical composition including the ability to treat and prevent dry skin.